Underworld
by callmesweets
Summary: Seres sobrenaturais existem. Fantasmas, anjos, demônios, em uma guerra sangrenta e milenar onde nem sempre o bem prevalece, e as coisas nunca são o que realmente parecem. Bem-vindos ao Underworld. .:Fichas Fechadas!:.
1. Fichas

Seres sobrenaturais _existem._ Fantasmas, anjos, demônios em uma guerra sangrenta e milenar onde nem sempre o bem prevalece, e as coisas nunca são o que realmente parecem...

_... Bem-vindos ao Underworld._

_-_

Escrita pela dupla dinâmica: _Callmesweets  
_

_-_

Enquanto o mundo continuava a girar calmamente em volta de seu capitalismo, eu observava algumas pessoas fazendo algo muito maior. Levadas de várias partes do mundo até aquele ponto tão crítico, sentados em volta daquela mesa: sem saber como agir, o que falar ou como pensar.

As pautas variavam desde uma simples pedra – ou não tão simples assim – chamada _sarkanais dimants_ até o nome de um dos demônios mais temidos: Orochimaru.

Haviam sussurros, gritos e xingamentos, mas todos chegaram a conclusão que estavam... _ferrados._

O motivo para aquilo era simples: Faltava seis selos... Somente _seis portas_ para o **Apocalipse.**

Ou fim do mundo, como sua religião preferir.

-

Estamos aqui com um trabalho suado (Er, nojento) nosso. Pensamos, planejamos e resolvemos depois de muito tempo postar! Estamos empolgadissímas com a ideia e esperamos muitas fichas, queremos ficar realmente loucas escolhendo, então não se acanhem! Ah, claro, soltem a imaginação e as palavras! Quanto mais detalhado, melhor para imaginar e escrever!

Um outro tópico importante, não queiram ser só demônios ou só humanos, porque aparecerão igualmente, ok? Deixem-nos pensar se algo mais... Ah, nós adoramos os Uchihas, mas pedimos, por favor, que mandem fichas para os outros carentes de amor! E em falar em pares: Sakura, Tsunade e Shikamaru estão fora da lista. Vocês entenderão.

Sem mais enrolações, vamos às fichas!

-

**HUMANOS**

Nome: (avisem se é nome/sobrenome ou sobrenome/nome)

Idade:

Nacionalidade:

Aparência: (Criatividade e sejam realistas, de preferência)

Personalidade: (Adoramos coisas bem detalhadas, viu? Caprichem!)

História:

Par: (Três opções, no mínimo)

Como se envolveu na luta contra os demônios?

Estuda ou trabalha? O que e/ou em que?

Curiosidades:

Medos:

Estilo: (Roupas, sapatos, etc. que o personagem gosta de usar)

Aceita morrer? (Isso é importante saber, afinal haverá mortes SIM)

Podemos fazer alguma mudança?

-

**DEMÔNIOS**

Nome: (avisem se é nome/sobrenome ou sobrenome/nome)

Idade: (Real e a que aparenta ter)

Nacionalidade:

Personalidade:

Aparência:

Historia: (Quando era humano, sua morte até os dias de hoje)

Par: (Mínimo três)

Como virou demônio?

É aliado aos humanos ou ao rei dos demônios?

Se for aliado aos humanos, por que traiu os demônios?

Curiosidades:

Medos:

Estilo: (Roupas, sapatos, etc. que o personagem gosta de usar)

Aceita morrer? (Isso é importante saber, afinal haverá mortes SIM)

Podemos fazer alguma mudança?

-

**Pares disponíveis:**

Humanos: Sasori, Deidara, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto e Kakashi.

Demônios: Hidan, Karin, Orochimaru, Shino e Ino.

Demônios rebeldes: Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke.

**Não disponíveis:**

Anjos: Shikamaru, Sakura e Tsunade.

-

Queremos desejar boa criatividade (porque sorte não tem nada a ver aqui) à todos! Aguardaremos ansiosamente as fichas!

Beijos,

_Callmesweets._


	2. A busca continua

_"A eternidade é boa até você descobrir que vai passá-la sozinho."_

_-_

Docinhos amados, nós adoramos as fichas que nos enviaram até agora e estamos aqui para lhes informar que a busca continua! Yep, estamos atrás de fichas ainda. Já escolhemos algumas (e não falaremos ainda para dar um suspense rs), mas precisamos das "fichas perfeitas". Vamos explicar melhor: Nós, antes de escolher, já tínhamos decido algumas coisas sobre os casais e procuramos as fichas que mais se encaixam no enredo.

Animem-se! Quer mandar mais de uma ficha? Do it!

Estamos esperando ansiosamente e claro, logo que der viremos com o prólogo.

Beijos,

_Callmesweets._


	3. Escolhidos e prólogo

_Stephen King escreveu: "Monstros são reais e fantasmas são reais também. Vivem dentro de nós e, às vezes, vencem."_

_-_

Sweethearts, voltamos! Agora, enfim, temos nossos escolhidos. Foi difícil. Muitas fichas, poucas vagas... Entendam que gostamos de todas! Todas sem excessão. Mas tínhamos que escolher, certo?_ Algumas _alterações foram/serão (com o concentimento de vocês) feitas e logo, os que precisarem, terão uma mensagem privada. Algo importante a ser acrescentado aqui é que personagens (principalmente demônios) ganharam poderes e coisas do tipo. Preferimos fazer nós mesmas para evitar coisas iguais e também para dar um mistério. Será revelado com o tempo.

Ah... Antes que esqueçamos, fizemos também alguns OC (não que eles vão ficar com alguém do anime, cuidamos para que ficassem com OC também).

Sem mais enrolações, vamos aos escolhidos (em ordem alfabética nome/sobrenome):

**Alec T. Overstreet (Shii-sensei):**

Well, o que eu posso disser sobre o Alec? Bom... Assim que nós batemos o olho na ficha dele tivemos certeza de que seria escolhido, ele se encaixou como uma luva na nossa história e será o par da Hinata.

**Alphonse de Lioncourt (Rodrigo DeMolay):**

Uma de nós tem uma pequena queda pelo vampiro Lestat e bom, babou assim que leu o sobrenome do personagem, mas a ficha ficou muito bem escrita e atendeu ao que nós desejávamos então o Alphonse foi escolhido, o par dele será uma demônio, a Cloud.

**Audrey Dawn (Nina Point Du Lac):**

Audrey foi uma ficha que nós adoramos escolher, pois se encaixou perfeitamente com o que já tínhamos planejado para o par dela que será ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

**Charlotte Angelus Summers "Chuck" (Lilly Angel88):**

Chuck foi uma personagem muito bem escrita e que despertou a inspiração em nós duas, e bom, fez por merecer por isso está dentro, seu par será Uzumaki Naruto, que por incrível que pareça foi muito disputado nessa fanfic.

**Cloud Noah Chevalier (Sika-chan):**

Sobre a Cloud já imaginamos muita coisa e bem, adoramos pensar nisso, com certeza foi uma personagem muito bem desenvolvida que estará no meio de um triângulo, meio quadrado amoroso bem estranho para falar a verdade! Ela disputará o tão concorrido Deidara com Loan!

**Elizabeth Lewis (V. Lovett):**

Quando lemos essa ficha foi muito divertido, as duas pensaram a mesma coisa "Ela definitivamente vai ser o par do Sasori" e bom, aí está você conseguiu o ruivo sedutor com essa personagem incrível.

**Emily Night (I. Kiryuu):**

Assim que recebemos e lemos a sua ficha tivemos certeza que ela estaria dentro! E principalmente que seria par do Hidan! Os dois personagens meio que entraram em uma sintonia perfeita para o que pensamos para essa fanfic.

**Kirste Turchetto "Kim" Linsenbröder (VioletaNegra):**

Ele vai ser o par da Aileen, uma demônio e bom, para escolhermos o par dela foi uma confusão! Mas no fim das contas o Kirste foi escolhido! Ele é tremendamente encantador, na opinião de nós duas.

**Loan Mountbatten (neeBear):**

Quando lemos quem você queria como par nós ficamos surpresa, mas depois demos muitas risadas com o fato de que ele se encaixou perfeitamente no que planejamos! Ligamos uma para outra e não tivemos dúvidas, estava dentro! Ele disputará o querido Deidara com a Cloud!

**Melany Cortez (Shanaia Moore):**

A idéia de meio humana, meio demônio foi sensacional, e não demorou muito para decidirmos que ela estava dentro! Agora escolher o par dela que foi complicado, mas apesar de tudo ela está com o Kiba nessa fanfic!

**Nily Luanertoy (Hiina-Chan):**

Nós decidimos hoje que a Nily estava dentro, e temos toda uma história pensada para ela já! Claro que ficamos surpresas com isso, mas realmente gostamos da personagem que conseguiu como par outro dos mais disputados: Kakashi!

**Pandora (Rodrigo DeMolay):**

Com toda certeza uma ficha muito interessante, gostamos do jeito que ela interagiu no meio da história e bom, ela está dentro! E conseguiu como par a pessoa mais desejada aqui nessa história: Uchiha Itachi.

**Victor Hugo Castell-Branco (Shii-sensei):**

O que podemos falar do Victor? Ele foi escolhido! E terá sérios problemas na parte amorosa, se apaixonando por diversas meninas diferentes como a Karin, a Ino e uma OOC chamada Desiree.

**Tsuki no Yomi (Fafi Raposinha):**

Você foge de personagens concorridos, mas no fim acabou levando o Gaara de presente! Sua ficha foi outra que se encaixou perfeitamente com o que tínhamos planejado para o Gaara desde o principio, por isso você está dentro!

* * *

Depois de escrever, reescrever, fazer mudanças, procurar erros, o prólogo está pronto para ser postado também. Adivinhem? Ficou grande. Além do mais, apareceu muitos já. É, podem ficar felizes. Divirtam-se e claro, comentem!

-

-

_"O mal só pode ser vencido por outro mal." - Jean-Paul Sartre_

_-  
_

_-_

**Prólogo**

Você com toda certeza imaginou que esse dia chegaria, mas sempre esperou não viver o suficiente para ver o que acontecerá. A verdade é o fim do mundo está próximo; eles sabiam disso e precisavam agir, o mais rápido possível.

As malas passavam de um lado para o outro de maneira ininterrupta. Pessoas corriam, abraçavam e tagarelavam. Não era propriamente a coisa mais estimulante para os seres que esperavam, entediados, o resto do pessoal chegar. Um certo loiro de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis já tinha passado da fase "entediada" para a "aborrecida".

- Deus! Quanto tempo mais ficaremos nesse aeroporto? – Deidara gritou levantando as mãos.

Alguns ergueram as sobrancelhas.

- Deus não está exatamente do nosso lado. – Alphonse de Lioncourt comentou. O demônio de aparentemente oito anos tinha cabelo loiros claro, seus olhos azul-safira aparentavam impaciência e cansaço.

Deidara deu de ombros, pensando em que enrascada tinha se metido ao ficar do lado dos demônios... Mesmo que fossem do "bem". Entre aspas mesmo. Deus que o perdoasse depois de tudo e que o deixasse ter um cantinho no céu.

- Está arrependido? – Cloud Chevalier, uma demônio que aparenta treze anos, perguntou divertida a Deidara. A garota possuía cabelos loiros que parecem brancos lisos e com pequenos cachos nas pontas, seus olhos são azuis escuros puros e infantis.

- Pergunte a ele mais tarde, quando o resto de nós chegar. – Melany uma meio demônio, meio humana respondeu pelo loiro; a espanhola possui cabelos castanhos que terminam em cachos, olhos verdes escuros com uma charmosa pinta logo a baixo deles.

- Quem sabe até lá ele tenha uma resposta. – Loan Mountbatten riu divertido. O demônio alto possuía cabelos pretos com uma franja desigual e olhos azuis bem claros.

Deidara bufou, essas criaturas estavam se divertindo à custa dele! Quanto tempo mais ele teria que aguentar isso?

Muito tempo seria a resposta para essa pergunta. E as coisas tendem a piorar. Mas não estragaremos a surpresa, certo? Acertou, claro que não. Tudo a seu tempo!

Outro demônio observava tudo calmamente. Pelo menos, aparentava estar calmo. Quando as duas últimas pessoas resolveram aparecer e se juntaram ao bando, decidiu se pronunciar:

- Sasuke, Kakashi! Resolveram dar o ar da graça? – Falou numa voz um tanto irônica.

- Itachi. – Sasuke revirou os olhos. – Culpe o atrasado ali. – Apontou para o homem com cabelos de um tom estranho de prateado.

- O quê? – Kakashi fingiu estar ofendido. – Vocês queriam que eu deixasse a Austrália sem ter quem cuidar do Pakkun?

- Se o mundo acabar, não é como se isso fosse fazer efeito. – Loan deu de ombros.

- Mas não vai. – Kakashi replicou.

- Não é o que mostra as estatísticas. – O moreno respondeu mordaz.

Itachi revirou os olhos, observando o resto do pessoal acompanhar a discussão. Estavam chamando a atenção. A última coisa que precisavam era chamar a atenção. Disse um tanto irritado:

- Chega.

O poder vibrou através de todos e o silêncio reinou. Claro, não era para menos. Itachi era um demônio de alto escalão.

Sasori suspirou, estava demorando para que essas briguinhas inúteis irritassem o Uchiha mais velho.

- Mas então... – O ruivo tentou quebrar aquele silêncio. – Vamos continuar por aqui durante quanto tempo?

- Vamos. – Sasuke deu ombros. – O resto nos encontrará por lá.

- E para onde vamos? – Kiba perguntou confuso, mas muito na animado por finalmente estar deixando o aeroporto.

- Para a casa de uma velha amiga. – Itachi deu ombros ao passar pela porta do aeroporto.

- E ela sabe da nossa visita? – Sasori indagou enquanto procurava a chave de um dos carros alugados.

- Provavelmente não. – Itachi respondeu antes de entrar no mesmo carro que o ruivo.

A maioria parou. Mas foi o loiro extrovertido que atende pelo nome de Deidara que deu voz aos pensamentos de todos:

- Como não?

- Simplesmente não sabe. – Itachi deu de ombros. – Ou talvez saiba do jeito que é esperta...

- Pelo menos, a casa abriga todos nós? – Melany sussurrou um tanto perdida.

Mas quem respondeu foi Gaara:

- Oh, certamente sim. - O ruivo abriu um sorriso de lado pensando em como seguramente iriam se assustar com o tamanho da mansão.

Tsuki no Yomi adentrou o carro em silêncio olhando diretamente para o ruivo, com certeza a garota estava encantada por um demônio, e acho que se repreendia por isso.

Horas e mais horas foram se passando e nossos queridos demônios e humanos "defensores" da paz se espremiam dentro daquele pequeno carro preto alugado. Ok, talvez nem tão pequeno assim, mas com tudo aquilo de gente dentro ficava sim, algo pequeno.

- Estamos chegando? – Kiba perguntou pela milésima vez.

E tudo que recebeu como resposta foram vários olhares mortais que o fizeram se encolher no banco.

- Quanto tempo? – Deidara era uma pessoa corajosa. Ou não.

Sasori que dirigia o carro acelerou assim que previu a possível pancadaria que aconteceria ali atrás.

Ao entrarem pelos grandes portões, vários pares de olhos se arregalaram. Um jardim enorme ao estilo italiano formava uma paisagem típica de filme. As laranjeiras floresciam enquanto as cerejeiras esperavam sua vez. Flores coloridas brincavam por todo lado, deixando um cheiro agradável na noite calma. Estátuas ficavam em pontos estratégicos, como se disputassem um pouco de atenção. Entretanto, o que realmente prendia os olhos dos passageiros era uma grande fonte, mais a frente perto da mansão. Sua água estava cristalina enquanto era jorrada e iluminada pela luz artificial, da lua e das estrelas. Tudo isso para chamar a atenção para o principal: três _quimeras_¹ imponentes que pareciam estar guardando algo.

O primeiro carro – um zafira preto – parou e de lá saiu seis pessoas bem estressadas: Sasori, Deidara, Kiba, Cloud, Alphonse e Loan. Enquanto no outro, um doblô preto, desceu mais seis: Melany, Sasuke, Yomi, Itachi, Kakashi e Gaara. Os dois últimos discutiam sobre a aposta que tinham feito.

- Eles não se mataram, então ganhei. – Kakashi disse orgulhoso.

- Humano espertinho. – Gaara revirou os olhos.

- Ah, pare de reclamar e passa o dinheiro! – Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

Gaara – ainda não muito feliz – passou o dinheiro e bufou. Nem mesmo para matar aqueles demônios serviam! Isso porque estavam em três, fácil fácil... Claro, números iguais. Mas, bem, demônios ganhariam antes que pudessem sequer piscar.

Yomi encarava a grande mansão, um tanto alterada pela falta de seu remédio. Aquela gárgula parada ao lado da porta a encarando estava deixando-a extremamente vulnerável. Começou a procurar seu remédio dentro da bolsa e quando achou, tomou logo um. Sem água nem nada. Não podia esperar.

Dois segundos depois, suspirou um pouco mais calma.

Observou mais atentamente a mansão. Branca, enorme, três andares, com janelas amplas, tapadas por cortinhas e com sua própria sacada particular. A grande porta de entrada era cor de tabaco e parecia ser realmente pesada e para chegar até esta, tinha que subir alguns degraus, podendo seguir tanto pela direita como pela esquerda, já que a escada se dividia em dois, dando de cara com uma grande varanda circular que era segurada por _colunas jônicas_². Em cima desta varanda, claramente podia se perceber que era uma enorme sacada, a sacada principal. Como já tinha se visto antes, havia uma gárgula - que devia ser metade do seu tamanho – ao lado da porta. Olhando para cima, viu mais gárgulas, dessa vez, maiores.

No mínimo, era magnífico.

Foi acordada de seus devaneios quando todos começaram a subir as escadas. Correu para acompanhá-los.

A porta foi aberta por um senhor já com a idade avançada, quase careca e que vestia roupas que parecia de pinguim. Um sorriso educado surgiu na face pálida, enquanto ele pedia para que entrassem e o seguissem.

- Vocês irão ficar na sala de reuniões. Logo a senhora aparecerá.

Yomi começou a imaginar uma mulher acima dos cinquenta.

Não deu tempo de analisar por onde passaram. Somente que os móveis eram - diferentemente do exterior - modernos. A sala de reuniões tinha porta grande e igualmente a de entrada, era de cor tabaco. Lá dentro, era tudo que se podia esperar de uma sala de última geração.

Todos se sentaram e em cinco minutos, as portas foram novamente abertas, revelando uma voz feminina:

- Bem vindos.

* * *

Quimera¹: Quimera é uma figura mítica que, apesar de algumas variações, costuma ser apresentada como um ser de cabeça e corpo de leão, além de duas outras cabeças, uma de dragão e outra de cabra.

Colunas jônicas²: A coluna Jônica, mais esbelta, com uma base e um capitel trabalhados, com quatro voltas era a representação da Sabedoria, sendo, portanto, assimilada pelo Venerável Mestre, personificação da Sabedoria.

* * *

Mandem reviews falando o que acham, certo? Os que não entraram, ei, não fiquem magoados! As fichas foram ótimas e certamente entrariam se não fosse tão poucas vagas. E claro, ficaria complicado escrever tantos personagens. Na verdade, já está complicado. A fanfic ficará enorme! xD

Até a próxima!

Beijos,

_callmesweets._


	4. Chapter 1: Hypnotized

**Capítulo 01 – Hypnotized.**

_"It's been far too long, we've known all along_  
_This was going on, can't seem to respond to anything, so, we carry on_  
_With our lives, we rewind, we can't find, we deny_  
_The simple fact that we haven't done anything_  
_Doesn't mean that we can't start offering_  
_Why do we feel so far? It's like we're seeing stars_  
_Why does it seem so hard to wake up now and see who we really are?"_

**_(Hypnotized – Pillar)_**

_- Bem vindos..._

Uma mulher alta – que mais parecia uma modelo - com cabelo negro comprido preso em uma trança de lado, pele pálida e olhos cinza estava parada a porta, com um sorriso receptivo. Vestia uma regata branca simples com um casaquinho de lã preto leve por cima e uma saia cintura alta de lã xadrez que ia até abaixo dos joelhos, meia calça fumê e uma bota de salto fino preta. Para complementar, um cachecol preto enrolava-se em seu pescoço.

Todos estranharam, sequer fazia frio. Suas roupas leves denunciavam isso.

- Aileen. – Itachi pronunciou o nome da morena.

Até que o ambiente repentinamente se esfriou. Todos no local se encolheram, perguntando-se o que diabos acontecia. Bem, não todos. Itachi somente erguia a sobrancelha.

- Desculpem-me. Desiree está um tanto irritada e quando isso acontece, o ambiente tende a esfriar. – Um franzir de cenho. – Hm, literalmente.

- Bom... Toda paciência tem o seu limite. – Uma voz extremamente aveludada e carregada de um charmoso sotaque francês informou aos presentes.

A dona da voz estava escorada na enorme porta cor de tabaco, ela usava um vestido simples, apertado até a cintura em um tom de cobre que era separada da parte da saia rodada branca por um cinto cobre um pouco mais escuro, nos pés ela usava scarpins pretos com detalhes brancos e algumas jóias como o brinco de argolas e os anéis completavam seu visual. Sua pele branquinha fazia o contraste perfeito com seus longos cabelos avermelhado e com mechas alaranjadas que estava jogado por cima de seu ombro esquerdo. Seus olhos azuis escuros quase violetas estavam opacos e sem vida.

Respirações foram prendidas. Por mais que alguns ali não se conhecessem, certamente as aparições mais tensas tinha sido daquelas duas. Um clima pesado as envolvia como cordas... Quase como se não se importassem com o que acontecia ali.

Analisando a história delas, era bem provável que a hipótese fosse verdade. Não entraremos em detalhes, óbvio.

O silêncio foi cortado.

- Pelas minhas contas, deveria ter mais pessoas. – Aileen olhou diretamente para Itachi.

O citado balançou a cabeça e falou calmamente:

- Sim, mas estão prestes a chegar.

Aileen acenou e tocou ligeiramente no braço de Desiree.

- Claro. Perdoem-nos, vocês devem estar com fome, traremos algo. – E então as duas se foram tão rápido como chegaram.

Sasori desconfiava que não seria nenhuma delas que colocaria a mão na massa e sim o senhor de mais cedo. Pobre coitado.

- Mais gente? – Kiba falou com uma voz um tanto alta demais.

- Você quer que uma dúzia de pessoas enfrente o inferno inteiro? – Alphonse sorriu sarcástico enquanto ia até a janela observar a piscina e o jardim que estendia atrás desta.

Ora, vamos pular a discrição. Quem sabe mais tarde.

Novamente o silêncio. Todos estavam presos em seus próprios pensamentos e medos. Não é todo dia que uma verdadeira guerra apocalíptica estava acontecendo. E o melhor de tudo, não era o clichê céu versus inferno. O que particularmente deixava mais interessante. Iríamos ver quem mais se enfiaria no meio da batalha.

Após cinco minutos de plena quietude, Aileen, Desiree e o senhor pingüim – como Sasori o tinha apelidado – voltaram trazendo bandejas. Aliás, Sasori arregalou os olhos por ter sido pego de surpresa. Quem esperava aquelas duas ajudar?

Os três colocaram as coisas sobre a mesa.

- Biscoitos, croissants, café, leite, chá e suco. – Aileen apontou para as bandejas. – Sirvam-se.

- Com licença. – O senhor deixou a sala.

Todos agradeceram e começaram a petiscar algo ali ou aqui. Desiree manteve-se longe, somente observando.

Sasori começou a se irritar quando o mordomo voltou. Ele não poderia ficar quieto ali ou simplesmente não aparecer mais?

- Senhorita Aileen, a senhorita Hyuuga acaba de chegar.

E então o barulho de helicóptero pôde ser ouvindo.

- Com licença. – Deixou a sala. Novamente.

- Como esse cara sabia que a Hinata estava para chegar? – Kiba franziu o cenho.

- Se você não sabe, existe algo chamado permissão para pouso. – Desiree falou com uma voz um tanto sarcástica.

As bochechas de Kiba ficaram vermelhas e Sasori quase riu. Quase.

• •

Às vezes as coisas nos surpreendem. O inferno não é o que todos imaginam. É mil vezes pior, não que existam chamas enormes como os adultos nos fazem acreditar quando éramos crianças. O inferno é apenas o inferno, um lugar abafado e sombrio onde milhões de almas caminham por ali sem destino algum, apenas para pagar os pecados que cometeram quando eram vivos, ou algo assim.

A única construção que existia por lá era monstruosa! No castelo existia milhões de quartos, mas só para os demônios mais poderosos, não que realmente precisassem de quartos, afinal, almas não dormem, mas era apenas mais uma excentricidade do rei dos demônios.

- O senhor gostaria de falar com todos nós. – Yamanaka Ino informou assim que entrou em outra das salas de descanso do enorme castelo, odiava servir de pomba correio, mas sabia que era para um bem maior.

- Já informou a todos? – Emily Night, uma demônio de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes quase irreais perguntou a Yamanaka apertando os lábios pintados de vermelho escuros.

Ino contou até dez mentalmente, sabia que Emily era uma demônio de elite, mas isso não significava que deveria gostar dela, só aceitar suas ordens a muito contra-gosto diga-se de passagem.

- Aos que encontrei. – A Yamanaka deu ombros. – A maioria já deve ter ouvido os gritos de Orochimaru.

A outra loira concordou com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu em direção da sala de reuniões, Orochimaru deveria estar realmente estressado, Emily concluiu, afinal, os gritos do demônio eram ouvidos até do lado de fora do castelo!

- Vocês são tão incompetentes! – Orochimaru ralhou. – Faltam seis, somente seis portões e vocês não conseguem encontrar?

O silêncio tomava conta do aposento, no momento o primeiro suspiro que fosse ouvido pelo demônio mais velho era um atestado de óbito! Não que realmente fosse fácil matar um demônio, mas talvez... Para Orochimaru seja, afinal, ninguém realmente sabe até onde os poderes desse homem chegavam.

- Orochimaru-sama. – Hidan começou, o sorriso de canto que ele tinha mostrava toda a audácia que o demônio de cabelos platinados possuía. – Somos mortos e não surdos.

- Tecnicamente não somos mortos. – Shino deu ombros.

- Estamos mais para almas penadas. – Concordou Ino.

Orochimaru revirou os olhos extremamente irritado, só não matava esses inúteis agora porque precisava deles e não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tantos soldados, não agora.

- Vamos por partes. – Orochimaru suspirou tentando ao máximo encontrar algum jeito de se acalmar. – Para termos uma menor margem de erros vamos nos dividir.

- Nos dividir? – Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você pelo menos sabe onde está cada portão?

Pandora é uma bela mulher de pele morena e cabelos longos e ondulados de cor negra. Possui belíssimos olhos castanhos esverdeados de intenso brilho. Possui corpo escultural e tem aproximadamente 1,70 de altura.

Orochimaru franziu o cenho antes de responder secamente.

- Suspeitamos de alguns lugares.

Vulgo, não tenho nem idéia, Pandora pensou assim que ouviu a resposta. Toda essa gritaria era desnecessária. Se fosse humana, a cavaleira do apocalipse concluiu novamente, estaria morrendo de dor de cabeça.

- O que realmente importa... – Orochimaru continuou, odiava ser criticado, principalmente na frente de seus subordinados, mas Pandora era uma exceção. Precisava dela, o Apocalipse não aconteceria sem a morte. – Vou dividir todos vocês em duplas e cada dupla será encarregada de um portão.

Todos concordaram um pouco contrariados, eram demônios, agir em duplas não era agradável, como todos sabem os demônios são muito auto-suficientes.

- Emily. – Orochimaru começou com um tom de voz sério. – Você levará Hidan.

- Para onde? – A loira replicou, não gostava e ao mesmo tempo se sentia atraída pelo jeito audacioso de Hidan.

- Oriente médio. – Orochimaru deu ombros. – Provavelmente perto de Jerusalém.

- E que a festa comece. – O demônio de cabelos platinados comentou antes de seguir para fora da sala, não precisava saber aonde o resto dos demônios iam, na verdade nem se importava.

- Ino. – Orochimaru continuou. – Você vai para o Canadá, pegar um dos nossos demônios, Victor e vocês seguirão até a Alemanha.

- Alemanha? – Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim, Alemanha. – Orochimaru deu ombros.

- E por quê? – Ino insistiu.

- Talvez seja à hora de a morte abençoar essa guerra. – Orochimaru respondeu irônico.

• •

A dona da casa voltou trazendo Hinata e Alec, um humano de cabelo castanho-bronze liso, curto e um pouco desfiado nas pontas. Possui pele clara e barba bem feita. Olhos que ora parecem azuis ora parecem verdes, puxados e sobrancelhas que os fazem parecer mais puxados ainda. 1,75 cm, magro e não muito malhado.

Kiba franziu o cenho para Alec, sem conhecer. E olha que conhecia Hyuuga desde pequena. Claro que há três anos não mantinham contato, desde que entrara na missão de guiar Melany.

Um humano guiando um meio demônio... Mas podemos levar em conta que esse humano tinha uma vista experiência em sobrenatural.

Deixou esses pensamentos de lado e abraçou a Hyuuga.

- Hinata, quanto tempo!

A morena corou.

- Ki-Kiba... – Retribuiu o abraço um pouco embaraçada. Sentia falta daquele garoto – que virara um homem – brincalhão.

Alec, ao mesmo tempo em que Melany, franziu o cenho. Oh, claro, estavam sentindo uma pequena ponta de ciúmes. A sorte foi que tudo foi interrompido pela chegada dos que faltavam para fazer a reunião completa.

Ou o mais completa que poderia chegar.

- Naruto... E quem mais? – Loan perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. – Resolveu trazer a creche?

- Elizabeth, Charlotte e Kim. – Apontou cada um deles.

- Meros humanos... – Sasuke suspirou.

Elizabeth estava pronta para tomar a frente e responder aquele metido, quando Naruto levantou uma das mãos, pedindo calma. A mulher tem cabelos encaracolados nas pontas até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, preso em um coque frouxo. Olhos castanhos e pequenos, usa óculos de grau retangulares de aro grosso preto. Tem o corpo normal, sem muitos atrativos.

- Bom te ver também, teme.

Kim - ou Kirste, como preferirem - estava segurando a língua. A sala estava lotada de demônios... Não podia correr o risco de ter seu pescoço arrancado. Por mais confiáveis que aqueles se nomeavam. O garoto tem cabelos castanhos claros, curtos e bagunçados. Tem um dos olhos azul cobalto, o outro é cinza escuro - e inútil, já que não enxerga por esse olho. Nesse mesmo olho cego, ele tem uma cicatriz que o atravessa. Ele não tem um porte atlético, é aparentemente fraco fisicamente. Sua estatura é mediana, e é magro. Sua pele é um pouco morena, já que puxou mais para a sua mãe - italiana.

Charlotte, a última humana a ser apresentada, possuía pele bem morena, como que queimada de sol. Cabelos castanhos, com reflexos dourados artificiais, ondulados, até o meio das costas com uma franja pesada que chega quase aos profundos e amendoados olhos azuis. Nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Seu corpo era pequeno e aparentemente frágil com curvas esguias e delicadas.

- Com todo mundo aqui, acho que podemos começar. – Itachi apontou para a mesa, onde todos se sentaram. – Nós precisamos nos dividir. Atrás de novos aliados, buscar informações e ver se estas são verdadeiras. Óbvio que não irão todos.

Loan colocou as mãos embaixo do queixo, encarando Itachi com um sorriso enquanto perguntava:

- Quem, então?

- Desiree, Cloud e Alphonse vão para Las Vegas averiguar algumas informações. – Itachi apontou para os três. – Aileen agirá sozinha. Sasuke vai tentar trazer uma caçadora para o nosso lado.

- Caçadores preferem enfrentar um exército de vampiros do que ficar cara a cara com um demônio. – Cloud comentou com um sorriso sapeca.

- Ela vai se acostumar. – Loan rebateu.

- Ou não. – Cloud balançou a cabeça.

Itachi suspirou. O que menos precisava naquele momento era eles discutindo sobre se uma caçadora iria se acostumar com demônios ou não.

- Enfim. – O Uchiha cortou. – Gaara e Melany vão para Jerusalém, mas se mantenham alertas. É provável que tenham companhia.

Kiba congelou como se tivessem o socado no estômago. As palavras penetraram em seu cérebro bem devagar, como um filme em câmera lenta. Como assim Melany ia para a linha de frente?

- Qual é o problema? – Itachi perguntou após perceber as caretas que o Inuzuka fazia e o olhar indignado que ele sustentava no rosto.

- Ela não está preparada. – Kiba respondeu sem dar qualquer margem para que o assunto seja discutido.

- Kiba, ninguém aqui está. – Kakashi resolveu intervir, conhecia o temperamento do Inuzuka.

- Ela só tem 21 anos! – Kiba continuou ignorando os olhares que Hinata dirigia a ele.

- Eu lutei muito mais novo. – Sasuke disse levemente irritado, estavam perdendo tempo.

- É diferente! – Kiba replicou. – Ela é uma meio-demônio!

- Eu também. – Sasuke devolveu com um sorriso irônico.

Bingo! Depois dessa o silêncio prevaleceu naquele aposento, cada um ali expressava emoções diferentes, alguns de surpresa outros estavam incrédulos, mas o que ninguém esperava era que Sasuke revelasse isso dessa forma, afinal, não era exatamente algo que o Uchiha aceitava.

A sala estava para sair do controle e Naruto se perguntou se era a hora de falar. Chuck, ao seu lado, apertava sua mão. Acho que estar no meio de demônios e outras criaturas que só deviam existir em lendas não era muito reconfortante.

O loiro levantou-se devagar e puxou a morena consigo. Uma demônio os observava calmamente e quando estes se encaminharam até si, um início de sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Estava vendo até quando você iria esperar. – Aileen comentou.

- Você já tem a resposta. – Naruto afirmou, até porque era óbvio.

Aileen dignou-se somente a acenar.

Charlotte já estava para ter um ataque de nervos, apesar de não demonstrar. Muita informação em tão pouco tempo. Naruto só afirmara que esta precisava segui-lo imediatamente porque ele desconfiava que tinha algum tipo de poder oculto.

- Então?

- Uma ceifadora.

As duas se encararam longamente. Uma calma e outra desafiadora. Aileen não gostara nem um pouco do olhar e, sinceramente, aquela criança provavelmente morreria se a olhasse daquele jeito novamente. Bem, eu não duvido.

- Você só pode estar louca! Ou melhor, está vendo ou sentindo coisas totalmente errado! – Charlotte estava irada. Claro que não era uma ceifadora... Sem chances! – Alguém já te falou pra ver um psicólogo?

A sala ficou tensa.

Não deu nem dois segundos para o corpo de Charlotte estar encontrando a parede oposta. A garota estava atordoada. Como...? Tinha voado de uma parede a outra sem sequer a mulher mexer um dedo?

- Nunca mais levante a voz para mim de novo. – A voz de Aileen estava fria como gelo. – Não se quiser morrer.

* * *

Depois de muito tempo, escrever, reescrever, escrever novamente, imaginar cenas, planejar a história, provas e simulados nós estamos aqui finalmente atualizando o primeiro capítulo da fanfic! E Deus! Nem sabemos por onde começar, mil desculpas pela demora, sério, a falta de tempo das duas complica muito na hora de escrever o capítulo, porque nós queremos fazer tudo perfeitinho e da melhor forma possível, então espero que essa demora tenha valido a pena! Vários personagens apareceram nesse capitulo! Mais um motivo de alegria! E os que não apareceram, não se preocupem! Não esquecemos de ninguém!

Bom, mandem reviews comentando o que acharam desse capítulo! Precisamos a opinião de vocês!

Beijos,

_callmesweets._


	5. Chapter 2: Frontline

**Capítulo 02 – Frontline**

_"Everybody, with your fists raised high_  
_Let me hear your battle cry tonight_  
_Stand beside, or step aside_  
_We're on the frontline"_

_**(Frontline – Pillar)**_

Sasuke estava bem irritado pelo simples fato de não achar aquela caçadora. Itachi mencionara o fato de que esta estaria em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos, Oklahoma para ser mais específico, mas esquecera o mínimo detalhe que o estado era enorme! Já tinha perdido três dias nessa brincadeira de caça ao rato. Agora se encontrava em _Fairview_, uma cidade que sequer passava dos três mil habitantes!

Por que diabos a mulher tinha que se mudar para os Estados Unidos? Seria tão mais fácil se ainda estivesse na Inglaterra... Mas levando em conta que aquele país onde se encontrava parecia um _happy hour_ de demônios, até entendia.

Porém isso não deixava de ser irritante! O Uchiha queria crucificar o meio-irmão nesse momento! Dos vinte e um seres que estavam naquela reunião, justo ele tinha que vir perseguir alguém nesse fim de mundo? A lei de Murphy atinge até meio-demônios.

Um tiro, foi o que Sasuke ouviu antes de sua sorte mudar repentinamente, ou algo assim, apesar de Fairview ser uma cidade onde se encontravam vários caçadores ele sentia algo diferente por trás daquele tiro, não era como se quisessem matar algo e nem assustar... Sasuke então seguiu em direção do tiro, seu dia estava começando a ficar divertido.

Um armazém era o único lugar de onde o tiro poderia ter sido disparado e seguindo essa linha de raciocínio o Uchiha adentrou a construção. Poderia ser três horas da tarde, é verdade, mas o lugar continuava escuro. Um lugar perfeito para um demônio, clichê talvez, é verdade, mas querendo ou não era bom demônios ficarem no escuro.

- Filho da Puta! – A voz era carregada com um sotaque inglês.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto, a brincadeira tinha finalmente acabado, mas antes que o Uchiha pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, uma caixa de madeira que mais parecia um container atravessou uma parede indo diretamente em sua direção.

É, talvez a sua sorte não esteja tão boa quanto imaginava.

A garota rolou no chão até o seu revolver de calibre 38, ela possuía cabelos negros e lisos, com mechas roxas nas pontas, e uma franja em estilo meia-lua caindo pelo lado esquerdo do rosto e tampando o olho esquerdo. Seus olhos são castanhos, quase pretos, e muito expressivos, pele pálida e lisa.

- Porra! – Ela gritou antes do demônio tentar jogar um bloco de madeira na direção dela.

Sasuke respirou ansioso, podia esperar essa briguinha irritante acabar, era verdade, mas se meter em uma luta depois de tanto tempo era muito mais empolgante! Sim, ele deveria ficar longe de encrencas e não chamar tanta atenção, mas quem se importava?

A velocidade com que o Uchiha correu em direção do outro demônio e o jogou contra a parede surpreendeu até mesmo a caçadora que nem tinha notado a presença dele por ali.

- O que você está fazendo? – Franziu as sobrancelhas. – Esse é meu.

- Não estou vendo o seu nome nele. – Sasuke deu ombros antes de abaixar desviando de um soco.

Ela revirou os olhos, quem ele pensava que era? Nunca ninguém tinha ensinado a esse cara que não se pode intrometer na luta alheia? A caçadora respirou fundo, querendo ou não ele poderia ser útil enquanto continuasse imobilizando aquele demônio.

- Abaixa! – Ela gritou e Sasuke obedeceu antes de uma enorme placa atingir a cabeça do demônio.

Essa briga ficaria assim por muito tempo, Sasuke concluiu, e deixar a caçadora fazer um exorcismo não seria nada legal, afinal, tinha uma grande possibilidade de ele ser mandado para o inferno junto com o retardado que segurava. Concordava com Gaara, os demônios mais novos ficavam cada vez mais estúpidos!

Sasuke repentinamente se jogou contra o chão surpreendendo a todos, inclusive a caçadora que se perguntava mentalmente se aquele cara tinha algum tipo de problema.

- Que merda você está fazendo? – Ela gritou incrédula.

- Deixando-o ir. – Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

- Porque raios você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou irritada, e o sorriso de canto dele não ajudava em nada.

- O que vale mais para você... – Sasuke perguntou aumentando levemente o sorriso. – Um demônio aqui ou vários que podem se libertar?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Esse cara estava realmente tirando a inglesa do sério.

- O apocalipse! – Sasuke estava realmente se divertindo com a situação.

Ela apertou os lábios em uma linha, estava se controlando para não mandar uma bala no meio da testa daquele infeliz!

- O que você quer? – Perguntou por fim.

- Te levar comigo. – O moreno deu de ombros.

- Para onde? – A caçadora replicou.

- Para onde se encontra vários rebeldes. – Ele respondeu suspirando.

- Para que? – Quis saber.

- Impedirmos o apocalipse. – O meio demônio revirou os olhos respondendo como se fosse óbvio.

- Por que eu? – Ela perguntou.

- Larga de ser irritante e me acompanhe! – Rebateu levemente irritado.

Ela contou até cem mentalmente.

- Posso pelo menos saber o seu nome? – Perguntou por fim.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Sasuke deu ombros mais uma vez. – E você?

- Audrey. – A inglesa respondeu. – Audrey Dawn.

• •

Kirste encontrava-se sentando na escada da frente da mansão, olhando distraidamente a fonte. Seus pensamentos perdidos iam e voltavam de um tópico certamente doloroso: sua irmã. Prometera a si mesmo que a mataria para libertá-la. E iria fazer isso, só não era justo martelar no assunto enquanto não chegasse a hora.

Outra coisa que o intrigava era o final desastroso que levara o conflito da demônio com Chuck.

_"Chuck apertou as mãos em punhos, sentindo uma dor bem chata nas costas e cabeça, sem contar o enjôo. Mataria aquela mulher se tivesse tido uma contusão! Naruto, em dois segundos, caíra ao seu lado, perguntando se tudo estava bem. Não parecia tudo bem. E realmente não estava._

_Aileen encarava fixamente as figuras no chão nem um pouco feliz. Desiree levou uma das mãos ao braço da morena. Seus olhos se encontraram durante um breve segundo, então Aileen encarou Itachi. Pareciam estar se comunicando telepaticamente._

_- Estou indo. – Virou-se e simplesmente foi._

_O moreno suspirou longamente, antes de falar:_

_- Continuando..."_

No final das contas, não fora revelado para onde diabos iria Aileen. Algo o dizia que ela era uma encrenca. Não só por ser uma demônio, mas como indivíduo. Era quase como um buraco negro, procure o quanto quiser e ache nada.

O barulho as suas costas o deixou alerta. Era Nily. Passara algum tempo conversando com a garota de quinze anos. Como uma criança foi se meter no meio de tanta confusão? Era tão ingênua... Devia estar agora descobrindo o primeiro namorado e não na linha de frente de uma guerra apocalíptica!

- Hey... – A garota sussurrou sentando-se ao seu lado. – Itachi pediu para avisar que Desiree, Alphonse e Cloud estão procurando o demônio, mas nada ainda.

Novidade, suspirou Kim em pensamentos.

- Certo. Obrigada. – Coçou a cabeça, desconfortável.

Alec apareceu logo depois, sentando-se ao lado dos dois. Os humanos se juntavam cada vez mais, isolando-se dos demônios ainda na casa. Falavam só o necessário, como modo de proteção. Mesmo que em teórica, estivessem do mesmo lado, confiavam desconfiando.

- Vocês não têm medo? – Nily perguntou de repente.

Alec encarou a japonesa, pensando na resposta. Considerando tudo o que tinha passado e o que estava para passar, com certeza estava. Mas falar isso para a garota não ajudaria. Sinceridade, queridos, às vezes é tudo.

- Todos estão. – Foi franco.

Kim sorriu, podia ver que Alec se lamentava tanto quanto ele por ter uma criança junto deles.

- Eu agradeceria se você me deixasse em paz! – O grito de Deidara veio de dentro da mansão.

Era Loan aprontando com o loiro. De novo.

- Hey! – Kiba apareceu correndo. – Eu, Sasori e Elizabeth vamos com o Senhor Pinguim para o mercado.

Alec segurou uma risada.

- Senhor Pinguim?

Elizabeth parou ao lado de Kiba, suspirando com um sorriso divertido. A mulher respondeu pelo Inuzuka:

- Apelido dado pelo Sasori para o mordomo. – Voltou a uma faceta séria. – De todo modo, precisamos abastecer a casa enquanto o pessoal não volta com informações para agirmos.

Itachi – que até aquele momento ninguém tinha percebido – se pronunciou:

- Isso mesmo. Enquanto isso, gostaríamos de pedir ajuda a você, Nily. – Sorriu de lado.

- E-eu? – A face da garota esquentou.

- Não dê uma de Hinata. – Alec falou brincalhão.

Claro, este nem fazia idéia de que a mulher ouvira.

- Obrigada, Alec.

O Overstreet soltou uma risada, pedindo à namorada para se juntar ao seu lado – o que foi prontamente atendido. Outra garota observava tudo aquilo, desejando ter a mesma atenção. Yomi segurava seus comprimidos, pensando em um certo ruivo. Talvez fosse obsessão, mas quem sou eu para discutir?

- Voltando... – Kakashi estava encostado na porta de entrada. – Boa reunião, viu? Só faltam os palhaços e Naruto com Charlotte. Mas levando em conta que estes estão nos esperando nos fundos...

Foi interrompido por um loiro raivoso.

- Ou vocês tiram o Mountbatten de perto ou eu mesmo dou um jeito de matá-lo! – Deidara rosnou. – Já falei que não sou gay!

Loan ria maliciosamente. Era um ótimo passatempo perturbar Deidara.

- Certo, certo. – Itachi revirou os olhos. – Enquanto um grupo vai ao mercado, nós ficaremos aqui e aprenderemos o que puder sobre magia com Nily.

Ah, sim, a jovem garota era descendente de wicca. Era útil saber pelo menos o básico. Os humanos, óbvio, porque os demônios estavam muito bem equipados.

Enquanto todos se encaminhavam para seus lugares, Yomi ficou para trás com mil pensamentos passando pela sua cabeça. Por Deus, estava totalmente perdida. Não sabia o que fazer, não era sequer útil!

- Ei, vamos? – Nily estendeu a mão para a morena com um sorriso.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, um pequeno momento amigável acontecia. Duas almas assustadas se encontravam e se ajudavam a seguir em frente, mesmo com um gesto tão singelo.

- Obrigada.

• •

Sin City ou Las Vegas, como preferirem, é um dos locais conhecidos mundialmente como o _point _dos demônios, do sobrenatural em geral, afinal, todo mundo quer conhecer a "Cidade dos Pecados", certo? Eram seis horas da tarde e os demônios que desembarcaram na cidade há pouco tempo estavam um pouco surpresos; o movimento da cidade estava muito intenso! Encontrar um demônio no meio de tudo isso de seres era quase como achar um pouco de sal no meio de um punhado de açúcar!

- O que vamos fazer? – Cloud indagou se sentando na cama do hotel.

- Liguei para a portaria do hotel. – Alphonse se sentou ao lado da menina. – Vão mandar um mapa com os melhores cassinos daqui.

- E como saberemos que ele estará lá? – Cloud perguntou.

- É só um palpite. – Alphonse respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- E Desiree? – Cloud quis saber.

- No celular com o Itachi. – Alphonse respondeu dando ombros. Não se importava realmente onde estava, mesmo que Cloud parecesse animada para conhecer a cidade.

Desiree jogou seus cabelos por cima do ombro enquanto fechava a porta da sacada, Itachi deu liberdade para ela, nas palavras do Uchiha "Faça o que for necessário" e relembrar isso deixava um pequeno sorriso no rosto da demônio.

- Vocês deveriam se arrumar. – Desiree comentou com a voz carregada de um sotaque francês.

- Aonde vamos? – Alphonse perguntou.

- Provavelmente ao Millennium. – Desiree respondeu se sentando na outra cama.

- Onde? – Cloud indagou um pouco confusa.

- É um cassino conhecido no submundo. – Desiree explicou. – É um lugar onde humanos e seres sobrenaturais freqüentam.

- Você já esteve lá antes? – Cloud inquiriu arqueando uma sobrancelha, a francesa parecia conhecer muito o tal cassino.

- Eu não. – Desiree deu ombros. – Mas Itachi já, e me contou tudo que eu precisava saber.

- Certo. – Cloud concordou. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – A mais velha disse dando ombros.

- Quantos anos você tem? – A pequena perguntou. – Quer dizer você aparenta ter lá pelos 20, mas quantos anos você realmente tem?

Desiree soltou uma risada um pouco sem-humor, eles iriam ficar espantados, tinha certeza.

- Tenho 250 anos. – Respondeu com um sorriso de canto ao ver as expressões de surpresa. – Sim, sou mais nova que vocês.

E por que Itachi confiava tanto nela? Alphonse quis perguntar, mas resolveu deixar para lá, em outro momento perguntaria, agora eles precisariam pensar em como agir e no que fazer para encontrar aquele maldito demônio.

Duas horas depois estavam prontos, pelo menos deveriam estar, Alphonse estava deitado na cama, usando uma camisa pólo clara e bermuda jeans escura e nos pés usava um sapatenis.

Desiree estava sentada em frente ao espelho terminando a sua maquiagem, ela usava uma saia rodada de cós alto vinho e uma blusa frente única preta. A francesa não tinha terminado de se arrumar ainda, passou boa parte do tempo lutando contra sua conta bancaria; tudo bem que era dinheiro que não acabava mais, entretanto estava tudo muito bem protegido.

- Seu cabelo é lindo. – Cloud afirmou dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto passava a mão pelo longo cabelo avermelhado da francesa.

Desiree respirou fundo, tinha sido pega de surpresa, esse tipo de contato não era uma coisa muito comum para ela, mas Desiree não ligou, devolveu um meio sorriso para a pequena e voltou a se maquiar.

- Como você faz? – Cloud perguntou, tinha entendido o sorriso da mais velha como um obrigado silencioso.

- Faço o que? – Desiree perguntou enquanto terminava de passar o delineador no olho esquerdo.

- Passa essa coisa! – Cloud respondeu perplexa.

- Não é difícil. – Desiree deu ombros se inclinando em direção da mais nova. – Um dia eu te ensino.

Cloud abriu um sorriso, gostou de toda atenção que recebeu da francesa, apesar de todos os anos, Cloud continuava como uma garota de treze anos que realmente precisava de carinho e atenção.

- Podemos ir? – Alphonse perguntou se sentando na cama, após quase vinte minutos.

A noite era uma criança e Cloud e Alphonse também e isso não passou despercebido pelos seguranças do cassino. Desiree suspirou fundo, tinha esquecido desse grande problema! Nenhum cassino que se preze iria permitir a entrada de duas crianças.

- Desculpe senhora. – Um cara que mais parecia uma das torres gêmeas na opinião de Alphonse começou a falar. – Não podemos permitir a entrada de menores.

Desiree deu um meio sorriso extremamente sedutor.

- Por que não conversamos mais a frente? – A francesa perguntou. – Assim não empacamos a fila.

- Desculpe, senhora... – Ele insistiu.

- Cartie. – Desiree respondeu.

- Senhora Cartie, não podemos permitir a entrada deles. – O homem repetiu.

Desiree revirou os olhos, não tinha muita paciência com humanos e todas as suas regras! Então se inclinou em direção do homem mantendo o sorriso sedutor no rosto.

- Isso é uma piada? – O homem perguntou assim que sentiu a grande quantidade de cédulas de dinheiro ser colocadas em sua mão.

- Só se você pensar assim. – A Cartie piscou.

- Vão antes que eu mude de idéia. – O homem murmurou abrindo passagem.

E novamente, a demônio conseguiu o que queria.

- Quanto você deu a ele? – Alphonse perguntou meio surpreso.

- Algo entre dois mil e três mil dólares. – Desiree deu ombros.

Alphonse deu um sorriso de canto, a francesa era divertida, havia simpatizado com ela.

- Não saiam de perto de mim, por favor. – Pediu Desiree calmamente. – Vamos economizar um pouco do meu dinheiro.

- E como o encontraremos? – Cloud quis saber.

- Na área privativa, provavelmente rodeado de várias mulheres. – Desiree deu ombros.

- E agora? – Alphonse perguntou surpreso.

- Le aller derrière notre victime.¹ - Desiree respondeu com um sorriso ansioso.

• •

Pandora estava encostada em um pilar da sala encarando Orochimaru enquanto este comandava algum demônio qualquer fazer alguma coisa.

- Você acha que Ino e Victor conseguirão fazer o que foi mandado? - Perguntou o que lhe incomodava.

- Poderia ter mandado Emily, verdade, mas precisava dela no Oriente Médio. - Orochimaru dispensou com um aceno o demônio.

- Ela é só uma succubus, você confia demais. - Pandora suspirou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Nossa melhor succubus. - Corrigiu.

Pandora balançou a cabeça, concordando. Emily não precisava seduzir nenhum demônio - até porque não conseguiria energia - porque o inferno em si já a abastecia. Mas ao subir para a Terra, depois de uma semana, no máximo, precisaria seduzir alguém.

- De todo modo, ela nem chega a ser um demônio.

- Mas é mais útil que vários. – Orochimaru falou em tom de quem acaba a conversa. – Vá chamar Shino.

Ah, se não estivesse presa àquele idiota, já o teria matado. Desde quando a _Morte_ obedecia alguém? Desde que você depende desse imbecil para libertá-la ao mundo humano, uma voz em sua cabeça lembrou.

Suas mãos cobertas por luvas negras ajeitaram o vestido preto que ia até seus pés enquanto descia as escadas. Concentrou-se no castelo, procurando Shino dentro daquele lugar cheio de demônios. Não estava em nenhum lugar. O inferno era um tanto grande para sair atrás de alguém, Pandora pensou irritada. Por sorte, Shino se divertia torturando uma alma no vale dos espectros. Devia ter imaginado, já que este passava metade de seu tempo lá.

- Orochimaru está chamando. – Pandora deu um sorriso debochado.

- Bancando a mensageira? – Shino provocou.

- Melhor do que bancar o escravo. – Rebateu de um modo desdenhoso.

O demônio resolveu ir antes que atacasse a Morte e acabasse em apuros. Não que não desse conta daquela metida – oh, vamos fazer uma pausa nos pensamentos de Shino. Devo admitir que era engraçado vê-lo pensar que podia se igualar a Pandora.

• •

- Falta muito? – Melany perguntou enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo de Gaara.

- Uns quarenta minutos! – Este respondeu dando ombros.

Melany praguejou, o que aquele demônio dos infernos estava fazendo? Há três horas faltavam quarenta minutos! Onde diabos estava esse tal portão e o principal: Como era esse portão?

- Gaara. – A morena o chamou. – Você sabe como é esse portão?

- Noops. – O ruivo respondeu sem dar muita atenção à garota.

A espanhola ficou estática! Como é que é? Esse demônio estava brincando, não é? Eles não a obrigaram ir para o meio de um lugar tão quente para procurar algo que nem eles sabiam como era, obrigaram?

- Pode ser qualquer coisa. – Gaara informou.

Portal mágico esse não? Muda de forma! Melany pensou de forma sarcástica, a meio-demônia estava ficando realmente aborrecida com toda a situação!

- E como sabemos que encontramos? – Melany perguntou antes de revirar os olhos.

Gaara suspirou cansado.

- Eu sentirei. – Simplesmente respondeu.

- Como? – Replicou.

- Não sei te explicar! – Gaara começou. – Só apenas sentirei... Merda!

Foi a última coisa que Gaara conseguiu dizer antes de uma foice de aço bem maior do que qualquer outra quase os atingisse. O ruivo cerrou os punhos, o que menos precisava era de uma luta justamente ali no meio do nada!

- Preste atenção! – Gaara falou de forma séria. – Temos companhia!

- Isso eu percebi. – Melany retrucou olhando para todos os lados se perguntando de onde veio aquela arma.

- Só não se meta em problemas! – Gaara berrou para ela de forma ríspida antes de começar a correr.

Melany arqueou uma sobrancelha, como diabos aquele demônio queria que ela se virasse sozinha? A espanhola não teve tempo para continuar o raciocínio já que a mesma foice foi lançada novamente em sua direção.

Para a sorte da morena, Gaara conseguiu derrubá-la antes que a foice causasse algum estrago. Merda! Mil vezes merda! Se for quem o Sabaku achava que era, estariam em grandes problemas.

- Vão atacar de novo! – Gaara suspirou, assustar a garota era pior no momento. – Só tente não morrer, certo?

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, sabia que outro ataque viria, só precisava adivinhar de onde; a parte mais complicada é que eles realmente estavam ferrados! A única coisa que o Sabaku poderia fazer no momento era proteger a espanhola e foi o que fez erguendo uma parede de areia.

- Gaara. – Maleny sussurrou abismada. – Como você faz isso?

- Isso o que? – O ruivo estava começando a se estressar, ela podia pelo menos esperar a hora certa para lhe fazer perguntas?

- Com a areia. – Ela respondeu e o Sabaku respirou fundo.

- Cada demônio tem um "dom" diferente. – Gaara explicou. – O meu é controlar a areia, agora, por favor, sem mais perguntas!

- Sabaku no Gaara! – A voz masculina estava carregada de sarcasmo.

Merda! Eles realmente estavam ferrados! Deus não conseguia ajudá-los pelo menos uma vez? Levando em conta que eram "coisas-ruins", a resposta é não.

- Hidan. – Gaara murmurou aborrecido antes de fazer a parede de areia desmoronar.

- Nunca achei que um dia lutaria contra você. – Hidan disse com um azucrinante sorriso de canto. – De novo.

- Hidan, acabe logo com isso. – Emily estava entediada com tudo aquilo. – Temos um portal a procurar.

Hidan revirou os olhos.

- Quem é ele, Gaara? – Melany perguntou novamente.

É, Gaara concluiu em pensamentos, ela não iria obedecê-lo tão cedo!

- Capitão de um dos exércitos do submundo. – Gaara respondeu entre dentes.

- Hm? – A meio demônio murmurou confusa.

- Ele tomou o meu lugar assim que me rebelei. – Gaara estava realmente aborrecido com tudo isso. – Escuta, você sabe lutar, certo?

- Não. – Melany falou sincera.

- Merda! – Gaara praguejou. – Vai aprender agora!

A foice de Hidan quase os atingiu. No último instante Gaara conseguiu desviar a arma com uma parede de areia; sabia que Hidan estava somente brincando com eles, mas agora o Sabaku sabia que eles estavam em desvantagem.

- Se alguém te atacar você revida! – Gaara gritou antes de correr em direção de Hidan.

A areia agora era algo ofensivo que tentava a todo momento segurar ou prender Hidan. Gaara soltou um mini-sorriso, ele não era temido entre os demônios à toa! Todos sabiam que às vezes a areia que Gaara controlava parecia ter vida própria.

Melany suspirou, Gaara iria arrancar o seu coro pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas não conseguiria ficar parada assistindo o demônio fazer todo o trabalho sozinho, apesar dos a pesares aquela loira ali era a sua inimiga.

Emily percebeu as intenções da outra, sabia que tentaria atacar. Um sorriso de canto se formou no rosto da loira, iria ser algo divertido! Então, segundos depois, Emily estava ali ao lado de Melany fazendo algo que surpreendeu até a mim! A demônio tinha se transformado em um animal - um leopardo mais precisamente.

Melany arqueou uma sobrancelha, que merda estava acontecendo ali? Por essa ela – e ninguém – esperava!

Emily partiu para cima da espanhola, porque havia se tornado um animal? Bom, sendo uma succubus, poderia tornar-se o que quisesse e no momento ela queria algo perigoso. A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi um leopardo, um rápido e feroz leopardo.

Melany não sabia o que fazer, desviava com muita dificuldade quando os dentes e as garras daquele leopardo não a atingiam! Estava ficando realmente machucada e isso não era bom, não era nada bom!

Emily recuou um pouco antes de se atirar para cima da espanhola, ganharia essa luta fácil! A garota não sabia nem como agir diante dessa situação! Talvez esses demônios não estivessem tão preparados assim.

A Cortez estava fraca, era verdade, mas ao contrario do que Emily achava isso dava uma enorme vantagem à espanhola! E esse jogo estava prestes a mudar! No momento seguinte Melany começou a sentir seu corpo pesado, seus braços e pernas queimarem, mas isso só durou por um segundo. Em uma batida de coração o que estava à frente de Emily era um grande lobo de pelagem chocolate. É, essa luta estava ficando estranhamente interessante.

Emily mesmo surpresa com a situação não recuou, somente atacou. E bom, dessa vez Melany estava pronta para encarar tudo de igual para igual e acabou fazendo a mesma coisa, jogando todo o peso do seu corpo contra o da adversária. Isso resultou na típica briga de animais onde os dois acabam rolando pelo chão na tentativa de arrancar um ou outro pedaço do corpo de seu rival, principalmente os pescoços.

Antes que a luta pudesse piorar de alguma forma, Emily foi brutalmente arrancada de cima de Melany. Realmente eram surpresas que não acabavam mais! Itachi estava ali, sabe se lá Deus o porquê, mas Melany agradecia imensamente por isso.

Emily se levantou adquirindo sua sensual forma original, a mulher que causaria inveja em qualquer humana comum, mas em seus olhos mostravam um mix de frustração com surpresa.

- Hidan! – Emily gritou, durante toda a luta ela nem tinha se lembrado de checar se o parceiro continuava vivo. – Temos que...

- Eu percebi! – O capitão rugiu de volta para a parceira escapando novamente de ser preso pela areia. Hidan não estava em sua melhor condição, Gaara conseguia perfeitamente lutar com ele de igual para igual.

- Precisamos avisar isso ao Orochimaru! – A loira gritou antes de desaparecer, sendo seguida por Hidan.

* * *

Le aller derrière notre victime¹: Vamos atrás da nossa vítima.

* * *

Hey Sweethearts! Essa atualização saiu mais rápido do que eu e a SweetLuh esperávamos! As férias fazem um bem enorme para todos, principalmente para essa fanfic! Perceberam como esse capítulo ficou enorme? Bom, vocês podem estar pensando _"WTH! Eu não escrevi isso" _sobre os poderes dos personagens, mas é que cada demônio tem um poder especial e acabamos deixando para nós mesmas decidirmos quem iria fazer o que de acordo com o que se encaixava melhor no contexto da fanfic e acreditem, nós pensamos em pelo menos dez poderes diferentes só para esse capítulo! Esperamos não ter assustado muito vocês! E o que acharam do capítulo? Esperamos algumas reviews! Nem que seja para nos dizer que não temos a cabeça em ordem...

Beijos,

_CallmeSweets (SweetLuh e Carol Wells)._


End file.
